This invention is directed to new and useful improvements in shaving systems and in particular in the provision of a device for dislodging ingrown facial hairs either prior to or during the act of shaving.
Persons afflicted with the condition of ingrown facial hairs, which is also known as psuedofolliculitis barbe, encounter severe difficulties in shaving. Ingrown facial hairs of this type are caused by the ends of curved hair bristles reentering the skin surface upon growth of the hair from its skin follicle. During the act of shaving the ends of the curved hair bristles are cut forming a sharp surface for entry of the bristle into the skin. The end once planed forms its own follicle in the skin surface resulting in a papule on the skin surface which often become infected resulting in unsightly appearances on the skin surface. The act of shaving with a razor or electric shaver often increases the problem as the raised skin surfaces caused by the papules are often cut resulting in discomfort to the user and bumps on the skin surface which are sometimes referred to as "razor bumps".
In known shaving devices means are not provided for lifting the ingrown ends of the bristles from the skin of the user. In the past means provided for dislodging and lifting ingrown hairs prior to shaving have included brushing or tweezing devices. These known devices have not only increased the time for an act of shaving but have often lead to increased irritation to the face of the user.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel means for lifting and dislodging ingrown hairs.
Another object is to provide a novel device for lifting and dislodging ingrown facial hairs from the skin surface dislodge ingrown hairs in the operation of the shaver as the cutter head assembly is moved across the face of the user with the dislodged hairs fed directly to the inner cutter for shaving.
The above and other objects of the present invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the detailed description which follows taken together with the accompanying drawings where two embodiments of the invention are illustrated.